justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Bang Bang Bang
) |game = (Files) (All Stars) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic October 10, 2018 ( ) October 26, 2018 ( ) February 6, 2019 ( ) Extreme October 3, 2019 (NOW) VIPMADE November 22, 2018 (2019) December 20, 2018 (JDU) January 23, 2019 (NOW) |nogm = 4 ( ) 3 ( ) 2 (Extreme Version/VIPMADE) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version/VIPMADE) |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version/VIPMADE) |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version/VIPMADE) Medium (VIPMADE) (Beta) |effort = Intense (Classic/Extreme Version/VIPMADE) Low (VIPMADE) (Beta) |alt = Extreme Version ( ) VIPMADE (United States Exclusive) (8th-Gen/Switch) |mc = NOW'' files''' Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: VIPMADE 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic / /Blue Chill to / /Venetian Red to / /Rouge to / /Seance '''''Remade Pictograms / /Jungle Green to / /Dark Tan to / /Rouge to / /Daisy Bush Extreme Version to VIPMADE |gc = Classic / /Milano Red to / /Coral Extreme Version to to (Arrows) VIPMADE |lc = (NOW-C files) (JD2019, Classic) (JD2019, Extreme Version) (JD2019, VIPMADE) |pictos = 128 (NOW-C) 120 (JD2019, Classic) 162 (JD2019, Extreme Version) 243 (VIPMADE) |nowc = JDCBangBangBang (NOW-C) Bang2019 (JD2019, Classic) Bang2019ALT (JD2019, Extreme Version) Bang2019VIP (JD2019, VIPMADE) |audio = |dura = 3:41 |choreo = Classic Isaiah Rashaadhttps://instagram.com/p/BkVTodGAoEv/ Extreme Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpRkExxhqKa/ VIPMADE Matt Steffaninahttps://youtu.be/0SGxRB03g4Y |perf = Classic Isaiah Rashaad (P1/P2/P3) Extreme Cain Kitsais VIPMADE Matt Steffanina }}BIGBANG tarafından "Bang Bang Bang ( )" , ve ( Tüm Yıldızlar Modu) özellikli. Ayrıca dosyalarında da bulunabilir. Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'ne özel bir VIPMADE rutini, 8. nesil konsollarda ve Nintendo Switch'te yalnızca internet bağlantısı olan ancak dünyanın geri kalanı için ve adreslerinde mevcuttur. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik P1/P3 P1/P3 yedek dansçılar. Her ikisi de ağızlarında grimsi mavi bir bandana, kukuleta ile eşleşen bir pelerin, kollarda mavi çizgiler ve içlerinde camgöbeği renklendirici ve iki koyu gri çizgili bir çift eşleşen pantolon. Her ikisi de gömleksizdir ve gövdelerinde gri-mavimsi bir el izi vardır. Koroda kıyafetleri kan kırmızısı elastik bir bant, gri tüylü bir boyun yastığı, gri kayışlı koyu kırmızı bir tişört, sol bacakta kan kırmızısı ripli bir çift gri pantolon ve Koyu mor botlar. P2 P2 bir erkek. Siyah kürklü ve sarı tüylü, Amerikan zenginlikli başlıklı bir kafa bandı, yanlarında siyah zikzak çizgiler ve yanlarında kırmızı ponpon bulunan turuncu bir kafa bandı ve arkasında açık turuncu tüyler giyiyor. Ayrıca üzerinde turuncu botları olan tekerlekli, iki siyah çizgili şişe yeşil pantolonlu gri bir ceket giyiyor. İki leylak grisi bağcıklı turuncu bir kapşonlu, üzerinde koyu renkli bir turuncu el izi ve bir çift siyah bot giyiyor. Eldiveni leylaktır. in yeniden yazılmasında, headdress artık şapkasını kullanıyor, ancak şapkasının dekorasyonu hala aynı renk düzenini koruyor. Korosunda kıyafetleri, ağzına takılı parlak beyaz bir taç, siyah beyaz bir gerdanlık, mor ve mor bir bornoz, bir çift yuvarlak güneş gözlüğü, renkli bir tank top, siyah ... beyaz kanat, her iki bacağında da yırtık mor bir çift pantolon ve bir siyah kuşak ve bir çift koyu mor bot. Şarkının sonuna doğru, antrenörler başlangıç kıyafetlerinin ters renkli versiyonlarına dönüşür. Jdcbangbangbang coach 1.png|P1/P3 ( ) Jdcbangbangbang coach 2.png|P2 ( ) Bang2019_coach_1.png|P1/P3 ( ) Bang2019_coach_2.png|P2 ( ) Extreme Versiyonu Koç bir erkek. Camgöbeği mavisi üzerine kan kırmızısı bir kafa bandı, bir çift pembe çerçeveli güneş gözlüğü, siyah bir üst kısmı uzun kollu tişört, üstünde ve alt kısmında siyah ve pembe kıvrımlı bir trençkot ve üzerinde sarı ve deniz mavisi desenleri var. Orta kısmı, pembe bir kolye, pembe bir tokayla siyah bir kemer, kemere takılı 2 pembe zincir, bir çift plastik paraşüt pantolon ve koyu mavi dantel ve beyaz tabanı olan bir çift turuncu ve sarı spor ayakkabı. Şarkının sonuna doğru, koç kıyafetinin ters çevrilmiş renkli versiyonuna dönüşür. VIPMADE Antrenör Matt Steffanina. Üzerinde siyah bir beyzbol şapkası, üzerinde dev beyaz 2 olan kırmızı ve siyah fermuarlı kapüşonlu, beyaz pantolon ve siyah ve beyaz spor ayakkabılar var. Arka Plan Klasik Rutin, şarkının ritmine yanıp sönen türbin ve tavana asılı zincirleri loş bir oda ile başlayan bir fabrikada gerçekleştirilir. Türbin altında çeşitli konuşmacılar ve bir merdiven çıkışı görülebilir. Odanın kenarlarında, şarkının ritmine çarpan kazık sürücüleri, süreçte kıvılcımları tekmeleyen ve erimiş metal havuzları bulunur. T.O.P. sırasında ve G-Dragon'un ayeti, oda kırmızı renkte parlıyor. Koro başlamadan önce, arkaplan koyulaşır ve P1/P3 klonlarını ve arkaplanda endüstriyel bir bina ortaya çıkarmadan önce şarkının ritmine loş bir şekilde yanıp söner. Spot ışıkları daha sonra arka arkaya dansçılar ve klonlar üzerinde parlamaya başlar. Koroda, arka plan üzerinde kırmızı bir gökyüzü ve arkalarında yanan kırmızı bir dağ bulunan 2 büyük kazık şoförü ile kırmızı bir endüstriyel binaya dönüşür. Kazık sürücülerinin şarkının ritmine çarpması ve kıvılcımları patlaması ve binadaki spot ışıkları dansçılar ve klonlar üzerinde parlaştıkça bazı pencereler yanar. Köprüde, koyu kırmızı çizgiler zeminde yavaşça hareket ederken arkaplan koyulaşır, alevler, ışıklar ve spotlar şarkının ritmine parlar. Extreme Versiyonu Aşırı rutin için arka plan, Klasik rutin ile aynı şablonları kullanır. Farklılıklar renkli ekranların filtrelemesi, P1/P3 klonları ve Klasik rutinden gelen fabrika binasının koro öncesi pembe bir tasarıma sahip olması, koronun arka planı daha koyu, "BANG BANG BANG" kelimeleri koroya, klonlara ve binaya şarkı söylendiği zaman köprüde zar zor görünür. Filtreler öncelikle kırmızı, turuncu, sarı ve mavi renktedir ve nabzını tutar, şarkının ritmine ve koçun hareketlerine karşı yanar ve şişer. VIPMADE Arka plan, etrafını saran ışıklardan oluşan bir çerçeveye sahip bir tuğla duvarı gösterir. Matt'le birlikte Bailey Sok ve Kaycee Rice var. Gold Moves Klasik 'de 4 Gold Moves ve ' de 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Sağ bacağını zıpla, sağ kolunu uzat ve sol bacağını kafanın önünde bük. Gold Moves 2: İki elinizi de iki elinizle kafanızdan aşağı doğru hareket ettirin. Gold Moves 3 (yalnızca ) : *P1/P3: Atlarken sağ kolunuzla havayı yumruklayın. *P2: Yarım kolunda sağ kolunu kaldır. Gold Moves 4: Ellerinizi ileri doğru vurun ve sola dönün. Jdcbangbangbang gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bang2019 gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Jdcbangbangbang gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Bang2019 gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game jdcbangbangbang gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ( only) jdcbangbangbang gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 ( ) Bang2019 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ( ) Bang2019 gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Extreme Versiyonu Extreme Versiyonu rutininde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Sağ elinizle havayı açın. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınız 180 ° 'de gerilmiş halde sola doğru dönen bir sıçrama yapın. Bang2019alt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bang2019alt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Bang2019alt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Bang2019alt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game VIPMADE VIPMADE rutininde 2 adet Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1: Havada 2 kez vurun. Gold Moves 2: Havayı aşağıya doğru vur ve kollarını yukarı kaldır. Bang2019vip gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bang2019vip gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Bang2019vip gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Bang2019vip gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Challenging Dances *30-Minute Workout *Around the World *Trios and Quartets *Must Dance 2019 *K-Pop * *K-Pop *Must Dance Just Dance Unlimited *Passport In A Playlist *World Music Day *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Extreme Version *Extreme *All Songs A-E VIPMADE *Passport In A Playlist *All Songs A-E Trivia * dosyalarının karesinde, koçların ana hatları turuncu. Bununla birlikte, kapakta mavi bir anahatları var. Galeri Game Files Jdcbangbangbang 2s cover.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' ( ) Bang2019 cover generic.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' ( ) Bang2019alt_cover_generic.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' (Extreme Version) Bang2019VIP_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Bang Bang Bang'' (VIPMADE) Bang2019_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Bang2019alt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Bang2019VIP_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach (VIPMADE) Bang2019_Albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) bang2019alt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Bang2019VIP_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background (VIPMADE) Bang2019_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Bang2019alt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Bang2019VIP_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner (VIPMADE) bang2019 map bkg.png| map background (Classic) bang2019alt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Jdcbangbangbang cover 2x.png| cover (Classic) Bang2019 cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Bang2019_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Bang2019alt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) Bang2019ALT_BC.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) Bang2019vip cover 1024.png| cover (VIPMADE) Bang2019VIP BC-1-.jpg| cover (VIPMADE) JDCBangBangBangP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar in Bang2019 p1 ava.png|P1/P3 s avatar in /''2019'' (Classic) Bang2019 p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar in (Classic) Bang2019alt ava.png|Avatar in (Extreme Version) bang2019vip ava.png|Avatar in (VIPMADE) JDCBangBangBang pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) Bang2019 pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms ( ) Bang2019ALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) Bang2019VIP pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (VIPMADE) Postcard bang001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_bang001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_bang003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_bang003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) JD19 BANG2019 BG 1.png|Background 1 (Classic) (from the fankit) JD19 BANG2019 BG 2.png|Background 2 (Classic) (from the fankit) JD19 BANG2019 BG 3.png|Background 3 (Classic) (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Bang2019 jd2019 menu 8thgen.jpg|''Bang Bang Bang'' in the menu (Classic, 8th-gen) Bang2019 jd2019 load.jpg| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Bang2019 jd2019 coachmenu 8thgen.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) bang2019alt jd2019 menu 8thgen.jpg|Extreme Version in the menu (Classic, 8th-gen) bang2019alt jd2019 load.jpg| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) bang2019alt jd2019 coachmenu 8thgen.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Bang2019vip jd2019 menu.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' in the menu (VIPMADE) Bang2019vip jd2019 load.png| loading screen (VIPMADE) Bang2019vip jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (VIPMADE) Bang2019 jd2019 menu 7thgen.jpg|''Bang Bang Bang'' on the menu (Classic, 7th-gen) bang2019 jd2019 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen (Classic, 7th-gen) Bang2019 jd2019 coachmenu 7thgen.jpg| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-gen) Bang2019alt jd2019 menu 7thgen.png|Extreme Version in the menu (7th-gen) Bang2019alt jd2019 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen (Extreme Version, 7th-gen) Bang2019alt jd2019 coachmenu 7thgen.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 7th-gen) bang2019 jdnow menu.jpg|''Bang Bang Bang'' in the menu (Classic) bang2019 jdnow coachmenu.jpg| coach selection screen (Classic) Bang2019_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) bang2019vip jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu (VIPMADE) bang2019vip jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (VIPMADE) bang2019vip jdnow score.png| scoring screen (VIPMADE) Bang2019alt jdnow menu.png|''Bang Bang Bang'' on the menu (Extreme) Bang2019alt jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme) Bang2019alt jdnow score.png| scoring screen (Extreme) jd2020bangbangbangclassiccoachselection.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Promotional Images Bang2019 teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bj2jkHmBt91/ Bang2019 instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram - Classic) Bang2019 twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Classic) Bang2019alt twitter teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Extreme Version) Bang2019vip instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram - VIPMADE) Bang2019 p1 c1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3) (C1) Bang2019 p1 c2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3) (C2) Bang2019 p2 c1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) (C1) Bang2019 p2 c2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) (C2) Bang2019 promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 bang2019 promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Bang2019vip halabel jdnow notification.png| notification (VIPMADE - along with Hala Bel Khamis) Bang2019 finesse havana workwork jdnow notification 2.png| notification 2 (Classic - along with Finesse (Remix), Havana and Work Work) bang2019 makemefeel jdnow notification.jpg| notification 3 (Classic - along with Make Me Feel) Bang2019 p2 c2 red crown.png|P2 in C2 form with red crown in Ubisoft Publisher Sale article Behind the Scenes jdcbangbangbang p1 c1 bts.png|Behind the scenes (P1/P3 - C1) ( ) jdcbangbangbang p2 c1 bts.png|Behind the scenes (P2 - C1) ( ) Jdcbangbangbang c2 bts.png|Behind the scenes (C2) ( ) bang2019vip bts.jpg|Behind the scenes (VIPMADE) Beta Elements Bang2019vip jd2019 gameplay.png|Pictograms with default colors in the VIPMADE preview Bang2019vip_jd2019_gameplay_2.png|Pictograms with default colors in the VIPMADE preview jdcbangbangbang p1 c1 beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme for P1/P3 (C1) Others Bangbangbang thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Bang2019alt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Extreme) Bangbangbang thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Bang2019alt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Extreme) Bang2019vip_thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (VIPMADE) Justdancechina songlist.jpg|Proof of the Classic routine being in the files Pictocompare 1.png|Examples of revised pictograms in Havana jdnow error.jpeg|''Havana'' appearing near in in spite of it not being available Videos Official Music Video BIGBANG - 뱅뱅뱅 (BANG BANG BANG) M V Bang Bang Bang (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Bang Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bang Bang Bang - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bang Bang Bang (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bang Bang Bang (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bang Bang Bang (VIPMADE) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Bang Bang Bang (HUD Only) - 舞力全开：活力派 (Mod) Just Dance 2019 - Bang Bang Bang All Perfects Just Dance Now - Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang - Just Dance 2020 'Extreme Version' Just Dance 2019 Bang Bang Bang (Alternate) Megastar Just Dance Now - Bang Bang Bang Extreme 5 stars 'VIPMADE' Just Dance 2019 Bang Bang Bang (VIPMADE) First Try MEGASTAR Bang Bang Bang (VIPMADE) - Just Dance Now 'All Stars Mode' Bang Bang Bang - Just Dance 2020 (All Stars Mode) Extractions Bang Bang Bang - Just Dance Now (No HUD) Bang Bang Bang (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) Bangbangbangvip Others "BANG BANG BANG" Dance Matt Steffanina ft Kaycee Rice & Bailey Sok|Advertisement for the VIPMADE routine References Site Navigation es:Bang Bang Bang ru:Bang Bang Bang en:Bang Bang Bang Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Korece Şarkılar Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:BIGBANG Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Erkekler Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开：活力派 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance V.I.P Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Cain Kitsais Kategori:All Stars